


For What Has Yet to Come (you wait)

by ginsky



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: (kind of) stalker!Harry, 14-year-old of awesomeness, Age Difference, Fluff, Kid!Eggsy, M/M, Spying, not-date, protective!harry, young love and dating(if you squint)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginsky/pseuds/ginsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stared up at the younger man. “You are FOURTEEN, Eggsy.”</p><p>“So?” the boy frowned, like Harry just said something confusing, “I would be eighteen in less than four years. N’ it’s not like ye care anyway; ye’re the one who’s been stalking me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For What Has Yet to Come (you wait)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m messing with a few time lines here. I’m not sure when did Eggsy’s mum marry Dean, or was Eggsy still at school at 14, I just really want a teen!Eggsy with attitude problem, and then shove him in front of Harry to see what’s gonna happen :D 
> 
> And I was pretty sure Harry’s been spying on the Unwin family occasionally to make sure they’re okay ever since the accident with Lee Unwin. Please tell me I’m not alone on this.

 

Harry Hart followed Gary Unwin sometimes.

Not often, not seldom, just sometimes. When the duty wasn’t calling (which was pretty rare), and he had nothing better to do, neither felt like reading nor having a nice drink, he would suit up, step out of his house and go to find the young Unwin.

He didn’t do it for any specific reason. And if he’s been honest, Harry would admit he couldn’t quite put his finger on this strange urge himself. Guilt, he reckoned, played the biggest role. That bitter pungency never really faded away with time, and he could never shake off the heavy weight ghosting over his shoulder maybe for the rest of his life. Watching the young Unwin, knowing that he was alive and kicking gave him something remotely resembled comfort, but not quite.

He never told anybody about this. This was the kind of secret a man kept even from his closest friend, and preferred to keep it that way until he was buried six feet under—except for Merlin, maybe. He didn’t tell Merlin, of course, at least not willingly, but he assumed the other man knew about this a long time ago. From the same way he managed to know about everything. Harry wouldn’t know, because even if his friend did have a clue about his…secret hobby, he didn’t say anything about it.

So, Harry followed Eggsy.

He never got caught, not even once; he was professional, after all. He kept an eye on the family all the time, but only actually went after the boy in person about once a month. Most of the time, he just watched silently from the sidelines without interfering, occasionally pulled a few strings to get the family some extra welfare when things got really bad.

It was slowly becoming a routine for him, a way to calm his mind. When he’s free and nobody’s around, he went out and watched the boy from afar. It was inappropriate at best, and downright creepy if you pushed, but there wasn’t anyone to judge Harry on this. He was left perfectly alone with his little secret, in peace, and it wasn’t hurting nobody. He never talked to the boy, or came near him; he never even exchanged a single glance with him. Neither enjoyed it nor loathed it, Harry just followed Eggsy around.

Sometimes. 

*******************************

Harry didn’t realize he had messed up with his own schedule until it was too late.

He was put out of field by Arthur for the injury he got in the last mission. Merlin told him to go home and stay there for at least three weeks, which was purely nonsense. Harry functioned just fine. But he knew better than to argue with his friend, knowing perfectly that Merlin would probably lock him down into his own house with nothing but frozen food if needed. So he went back home, slept through the first few days, then picked up a suit and went out from the front door.

 

Gary Unwin was not difficult to find.

 

He followed the boy for three days in a row, which was risky, but he wasn’t worrying too much; he was discreet, and people in that neighborhood were pretty oblivious to—or didn’t really care about—what was going on around them.

The boy escaped school a lot to hang out with his hoody friends, much to Harry’s disapproval. He didn’t want to see Eggsy growing up into a young punk—but it was not his place to educate. Which was fine. Harry had already done a lot (good and bad both) to the family.

The truant-playing did gave him plenty of chance to follow Eggsy, though. For a few times, Harry was pretty sure the boy had spotted him, but the next second Eggsy just looked away as if nothing happened.

It’s hard to explain, but Harry felt both relieved and disappointed at those moments.

*******************************

Eggsy was leaning casually against the back of the bench, a few feet away from Harry, focused on feeding a stray dog--which jumped out of nowhere five minutes ago--his own lunch.

Harry watched him throwing little bits of his hotdog at the puppy over the newspaper he’s been faking reading. The boy talked to the puppy all the time, but his voice too low for Harry to catch. It was a lovely day, a bit windy but the temperature was decent, and sun shined perfectly onto them without causing too much heat.

Eggsy finished his lunch date with the stray dog, shook his hands to show his new friend that there wasn’t anything left. The dirty little thing stared up at the boy, clearly confused. Eggsy huffed out a noise, snapped his fingers a few times to emphasize his point. “ S’ all gone! Ye go now. There ain’t nothing left.”

The dog wouldn’t leave. The boy frowned at it, a betrayed look on his face. “How dare ye look at me like tha’! I gave ye all my lunch. ‘M also hungry now, no thanks to ye ungrateful little shit. Now scram. Go on!” he shooed the puppy with undignified snort, “go on! Go.”

The dog left, and Harry couldn’t help but smile at himself behind the newspaper. He turned a page, pretending to notice nothing. The boy stood up, dusted himself off, licked some sauce off his finger then shoved the casing into his pocket. After that, he walked at Harry’s direction.

His face was neutral, showing no signs of agitation or alarm, so Harry was not worried of being recognized. He was pretty sure the boy would walk past, thus didn’t realize what was happening until the boy stopped right in front of him.

“Hey,” the boy greeted him, hands still in pockets, “m’ name’s Eggsy.”

Harry was caught off guard, but quickly arranged his face to be politely confused. “Hello, Eggsy.” he answered with fake uncertainty, put down his newspaper, “Do you need anything?”

The boy shook his head. “Nah. ‘M fine. _Do **you**_?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Ye’ve been stalking me for a while now,” the boy shrugged, “figured ye might wan’ sumffing.”

And now, Harry is truly surprised. He knew the second his face gave it away, because the straight line of the boy’s mouth slowly curved into a triumphant smirk. It would be futile to keep playing innocent, and a Kingsman agent never makes useless effort. So he simply nodded approvingly, folded his newspaper neatly and put it aside. “You have very keen eyes.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Eggsy seemed genuinely pleased by the complement, smiling at Harry a bit, “but that’s beside the point.” He took his hand out of the pocket, gave Harry a thorough look-over which was curiously unnerving for such a young age. “Would ye go out with me?” he asked politely.

If anyone asked, Harry would tell them he considered himself a man hard to surprise, not to mention be surprised twice in the same day, by the same man (or boy, in this case). “ _EXCUSE ME?”_

“Do ye like to go out with me?” the boy asked again, patiently, like Harry really did miss his words the first time, “not _OUT_ out, ‘cause we’re obviously already outside. But do ye want to go somewhere else with me? Like a date?”

Harry stared up at the younger man. “You are _fourteen_ , Eggsy.”

“So?” the boy frowned, like Harry just said something confusing, “I would be eighteen in less than four years. N’ it’s not like ye care anyway; ye’re the one who’s been stalking me.” he paused, “by the way, ‘m no’ gonna ask how ye know my age, for the sake of both of us.”

Harry was struck speechless for a while. He could only come up with one word, but the word represented his inner thoughts just fine. “WHY?”

“Because ye’re not bad-looking, and I figured if ye’re interested enough to stalk me, then ye’re not likely to say no,” Eggsy eyed him up with barely-concealed calculation, “yeah?”

Harry quickly gathered himself from shock; he was a Kingsman agent, for God’s sake, and had been walking on this earth for _forty_ years. So he quickly re-evaluated the situation, and actually considered the offer for a few seconds. “If I say yes, what are you going to do, then?”

“Huh?” Eggsy’s face went blank, blinking slowly at this sudden twist of conversation,“to be honest, I hadn’t thought that far just yet.” He admitted, “Do ye like beer?”

“I don’t think it's legal for you to drink.”

“Said the guy who stalked teenage boy,” Eggsy mumbled, and Harry barely held back from correcting him (“Not stalking, following”), “coffee, then?”

Harry preferred tea, but he went along. Coffee would do. “That could be arranged.”

“Great,” the boy sticked his thumb at a general direction, “I know a place by the street’s corner. They make the meanest latte this side of the town.”

Teenagers. Cannot speak a single word withou hyperbole. Harry stood up with grace, soothed down an invisible wrinkle on his front, then took his umbrella.

 

“Do lead the way, Eggsy.”

 

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> There would be a chapter 2. I was in a haste with the first chapter, so don’t hesitate to shove any mistakes into my face! I have a (relatively) strong heart. I think I'll come back and re-edite this chapter when I have time. Tell me if you like it!! Comments are always loved here:)


End file.
